


Eleven Pipers Piping

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm slightly sorry, M/M, MidoTaka 12 Days of Christmas, THIS IS DEPRESSING, this is way longer than i thought that it would be...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Takao wakes up with both of his hands tied down to a cot. The memories come back slowly, times spent together under sun and on rooftops.They come back slowly, the painless ones, but the painful ones come back last.Everything that hurts creeps behind all the good, that is, until you are looking it in the face.





	Eleven Pipers Piping

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup guys. Just any extra warning, this is M-rated.  
> Things get real here.  
> Very real.
> 
> (Working on 12 fanfictions and a drawing for a w  
> Hope you like it,  
> Deca Suffrage

Takao woke up with a snap. His arms where strapped to the bed that he was lying on. The bed itself was rough and scratched against his skin.

He could feel the long-dried blood on his side, but he couldn't turn around to touch it, on do anything similar.

He could feel panic rising in his throat, had he gotten captured? And, if so, where was Midorima?

Takao tried screaming for help, maybe someone would hear him. In a couple of moments, Miyaji came running in. Takao let out a breath that he had been holding. It seemed like he was in the infirnary, but the reason for him being tied down was still unknown to him. Takao was about to ask what happened, but Miyaji came in looking genuinely  _concerned_  about Takao's well-being.

"How are- How are you feeling- feeling Takao," Miyaji stuttered. Now Takao  _definitely_ knew that something was wrong. Miyaji nearly never stuttered, and, on the rare occasion that he did, it was never this bad.

"What is it senpai? What's wrong?" Takao questioned, attempting to move his head in a confused tilt, but, due to his binds, failed.

"Ua-" and with the blink of an eye, Miyaji had left the room, leaving Takao alone. At the last moment, when Miyaji had opened the door to let himself out, Takao had seen trails of tears running down his face.

_W_ _h_ _a_ _t_ _h_ _a_ _p_ _p_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _d_ _?_ _D_ _i_ _d_ _K_ _i_ _m_ _u_ _r_ _a_ _d_ _i_ _e_ _?_ _I_ _t_ _w_ _o_ _u_ _l_ _d_ _b_ _e_ _h_ _e_ _a_ _r_ _t_ _b_ _r_ _e_ _a_ _k_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _i_ _f_ _h_ _e_ _d_ _i_ _d_ _._ _Though it would be better him than_ _Midorima_ _._

_W_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _is_ _S_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _-_ _c_ _h_ _a_ _n_ _?_ _A_ _f_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _h_ _e_ _a_ _r_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _t_ _h_ _a_ _t_ _I_ _w_ _a_ _s_ _in the_ _infirmar_ _y_ _, he sh_ _ould rush here a_ _s fast as he could,_ _which means that he should_ _already_ _be here._

"Hey!" He called out after trying to get out from the bed before remembering that he was strapped to the bed, "Can anyone let me out? Anyone there?"

A young woman, aged about 19- the same as him, was his next visitor that unlocked him from the bed.

"Thank you," he praised before leaping out of bed. He was only able to appreciate his freedom for a couple of seconds before the wound at his side flared with pain and he crumbled to the ground, black edging his vision.

"Baka," a sharp voice called out through his daze of pain and the flickers of black, "I was about to tell you not to get up before your wounds are healed."

"You- you sound familiar. Do I know you?" Takao strained himself so that he could get back up onto his feet.

"I'm Kimura-san's girlfriend," the girl replied simply, grabbing him by the arm to place him back in his cot.

_So,_ _Kimura- senpai isn't dead. If he was, she wouldn't be here. That's a good sign. Then who is? Miyaji wouldn't be crying like that if no one died._

"Oh, good to know. How long until I can walk around?" Takao asked after he was settled back in the cot.

"Give it a couple of hours or so, then you'll be able to walk around freely. You'll also be able to see the funerals," she said, walking out while throwing him a look of pity that Takao still didn't understand the source of.

"Hello, Takao," as Kimura's girlfriend walked out, another person walked in. It was Otsubo Taisuke, the captain of Shutoku.

"Hello, Senpai!" Takao said, trying to make himself sit upright, it was hard, but after a couple pf seconds he was able to get into a decent position, "I'm pretty banged up aren't I~"

"Takao, if you need any help, just come talk to me, okay?" Otsubo rushed through his words like he had been practicing them.

"Um...okay..." Takao noted with confusion, before Otsubo walked out the door without hesitation.

Takao laid back down so that he could try to figure out what happened. Miyaji was alive, so was Otsubo, and Kimura. Midorima promised him that they would be together, so Takao didn't even think twice about him.

And Takao's eyes slid shut his thoughts became traitorous, running ahead of him,  _What about_ _Midorima_ _? I haven't seen him yet?_ _Could_ _he_ _be_ _~_

_No, he can't be. He promised me that we would stay together._ _Shintarou_ _has never broken a promise and won't anything soon._

_*~.~*_

_Takao walked up to_ _Midorima_ _, their main archer. He stood straight and tall, but he looked a lot like a carrot when you put his_ _hair and his uniform in account._

"Hello," Takao chirped. Midorima didn't even lift his head to look at him.

 _Well_...he thought... _I was told to look after him by the senpais, so I have to do my best.._.

"Hello," Takao repeated, "I'm Takao Kazunari, the point guard of our squad. You are?"

Takao gestured to Midorima so that he would actually  _respond_ to him, instead of just acting so distant.

"…" After a pregnant pause, Midorima decided to  _finally_ respond, "My name is Midorima Shintarou, though I assume that you already knew that."

Ignoring Midorima's previous staement, Takao exclaimed, "So, Shin-chan, right?"

Takao was more than delighted to see the look of absolute fear on Midorima's face.

" _No!_ " He exclaimed vehemently, " _Never_ call me that."

"So, Shin-chan." Takao teased, "Is all you 

_Midorima_ _was_ _queer and prideful,_ _wra_ _thful_ _and bad mouthed. At least, that was what he was on the surface._

"Shin-chan," Takao whined, "Come on, you have to look at me. Please."

Takao weaved in and out, trying his best to stay in Midorima's field of vision, but the other man refused to look at him.

"Leave me alone, Takao." Midorima turned away,  _again._ Takao decided that it was time to use drastic measures and pulled Midorima into a hug.

As he expected, he got an awkward hafl-screech and a string obsentities, but Takao refused to let go of the writhing man that he had gotten a hold on.

"Hey!" Takao yelped as his head as covered by a taped hand and pushed back. Hard.

"Ow, Shin-chan, you're going to break my neck!"

"I said to leave me alone, didn't I?"

Takao watched in exasperation as Midorima stalked away. 

 _Damn_ _tsundere_ _..._ then Takao restarted the cycle and began following Midorima's retreating back.

_Takao learned_ _how to peel off the layers of_ _Midorima_ _._

Takao let out a sigh of frustration. Midorima had been acting pissy all afternoon, and he had finally disappeared.

Takao started his search at the rooftop of Shutuko, where him and Midorima usually hung out when practice was over.

"Midorima!" He called out. He got a soft 'over here' in reply. It came from the part of the rooftop that was hanging over that edge, where Takao usually sat alone because Midorima 'would rather die to an enemy than stupidity'.

"Why are you all the way over here, Shin-chan?" Midorima had his legs curled up to his chest and he was looking beyond the base, as if he was searching for something farther away.

"It's my mother's birthday today, but the schedule won't allow for me to take a day off. I've already sent her a letter, but I wanted to go back home to see her again," Midorima sighed, his eyes planted on the horizon, "Though I can't do much about it now."

Takao looked at Midorima. He could be pissy at times, but what he needed right now was a good hug- which Takao gave and was readily surprised when Midorima, instead of leaning away, leaned in closer and gave a small huff of contentment.

Takao hoped that whoever was listening could help him slow down his heartbeat. He already had a crush on Midorima, and he knew that his feelings would never be returned, so he at least wanted to keep the friendship.

The moment Midorima noticed how fast Takao's heart was beating, it would all be over.

In his panic, Takao failed to notice that slight blush that had appeared on Takao's cheeks.

_Midorima_ _was shy and kind, quiet and loving._

Midorima walked up to him on day, hugged him for only a second and walked away.

Takao, stood there, dumbstruck before twisting his head to make sure that no one else had seen it before running up and hugging Midorima, placing a kiss so light that even Midorima couldn't feel it on the base of his spire, nearing his neck.

_Midorima_ _was the person that held him in the rain when he got_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _news that his family had been attacked, and that his parents were dead._

Takao collapsed on the ground, letter floating to the ground.

His parents were dead. Killed by Akashi Seijuurou, the leader of the  _fucking Miracles._ His parents were dead, his parentswho had never done anything to anyone, who had been kind all of the deads of their lives, were dead, because of a  _fucking whim._

Because he had gotten to close to one of his members. (Though they had all went their separate ways long ago.)

And now his parents were dead.

He had even gotten a painting of their dismembered bodies, still in a blood of crimson blood.

Takao held his stomach to hold back a wretch that threatened to rise up his throat, but was quelled back by a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around his waist.

He felt soft tears falling onto his shoulder and heard an apology, one so quiet and sincere that Takao didn't waste a second before digging his head into Midorima's chest and sobbing.

_Midorima_ _was the person that came up to him one day, when_ _he was sharpening his weapons, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, causing him to slice his palm on his sword. (Shin-_ _chan_ _could_ _be too cute when red faced.)_

It was nothing big with lots of fanfare, just a kiss that sparked every nerve that Takao had turning him into dust.

Midorima walked away before even a second had passed and before Takao had time to register the blood that trickled down his hand.

Then he stood up, looked around to make sure that no one else was there, ran up behind to tsundere, and, jumping onto him while simultaneously turning his around, kissed him passionately, sealing their futures with an action that took no more than a couple of seconds.

_Midorima_ _was the person who knew how to touch him in the right places, at the right times, to make him melt._

Midorima's hands trailed from Takao's chest down to his stomach.

Takao was shuddering and gasping in his grasp. His arms were latched to Midorima's back, creating light scratches that ran the length of his back.

When Midorima's hand wrapped around him, all that he could think, all that he could  _feel_  was Midorima.

Midorima's scent, musky and ridden with lust. Midorima's skin, normally pale, but now was red and flushed. Midorima's eyes, emerald as eyes, but his pupils were blown wide with lust.

The pressure that run through him when Midorima entered was unbearable at first, but slowly, felt like it was natural. Like he had been made for it.

Maybe Midorima's faith in fate wasn't worthless.

_Midorima_ _was the person that he was_ _betrothed_ _to._

Midorima walked up to him, placed a letter and a wooden box in his hands before walking away, albeit faster than usual.

Takao, being his usual self, before trying to call after Midorima, opened the letter.

The letter was short, only consisting of four words in Midorima's normal immaculate handwriting.

 **君は僕のものになってくれる** ？

**Will you be mine?**

Takao opened the box, hands shaking. He wasn't an idiot. He had a pretty good idea of what the contents of the box were, but he needed to see it to make sure.

His suspicious were proven true as he opened to container to find a ring. A beautiful ring that glimmered in the shine of the sun. It was a gold band, as if they were already married.

His legs threatened to collapse beneath him, but before they did, a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him up.

"What...What do you say?" A voice whispered from behind him.

Takao let out a laugh, loud and joyful.

"Of course, Shin-chan! It's not like I have any other secret lover, is it?"

_Midorima_ _was the person that he convinced to help him go after Akashi._

"Shintaro, please. Help me go after him. I cannot do it alone." Takao begged.

He has lost count of the number of times that he had tried to coerce Midorima in helping him track done Akashi, but Midorima had never once agreed. He always said that it was too dangerous, that Akashi had killed his parents on a whim, and that with the amount of power that he had, could kill their whole squad easily.

"You have already asked me this before Takao. My answer will not change. You don't know how much damage he can do, just with the tiniest spark of anger. Trying to track him down and kill him will only get everyone killed," Midorima responded with ease, though Takao knew him well enough to know that it was forced.

"Shintaro," Takao said vehemently, "The only person that I am truly afraid of losing is you. I know that you feel the same. We can't just let this guy do whatever he wants." He leaned closer, "You know that too."

He could feel Midorima's resolve, once strong and nearly invincible, cave to his will.

"Fine," Midorima's voice grated out of him, like he was trying to keep his mouth shut, but the words were spilling out against his will.

"Please, Shintaro." Takao pleaded while sliding forwards towards Midorima. His lover leaned back, as if knowing that Takao was ready to do anything, use any part of him, to convince him to do what he wanted.

Takao laid both hands on Midorima's shoulder blades and moved his fingers in a clockwise motion, something that always seemed to calm him down and help him make decisions. Midorima let out a breath of apprehension.

"I will help you Takao, just know that failure is not an option. When dealing with Akashi, anything less than absolute perfection is not an option.

_Midorima_ _was alive._

_He had to be. He promised that he would watch_ _Midorima's_ _back._

_Midorima_ _was~_

Takao looked up into a pair of crimson and gold eyes. They were alit with anger. His vision was edged in black, everything was slightly out of focus.

"You dare to try to fight me? I am absolute. I don't know why you did this. I have already killed your family. Now you will lose your whole squad. And it's

All

Your

Fault."

Akashi unsheathed the sword by his side, and started a sweeping stroke down.

Takao closed his eyes. However foolhardy he was, he didn't want to look death in the face, where the sword was aimed to hit.

Until...it didn't.

He looked up, black edging his vision, to see Midorima above him. Midorima had thrust a knife into Akashi's side.

But... how had Midorima managed to get so close? At the angle that he was at he would have to-

Takao's eyes widen as the terrible realization sunk in as Midorima fell to the ground beside Akashi, blood, crimson red, started gushing out from a wound in his side.

A horrible thump resonated through Takao as Midorima fell to the ground.

He doesn't remember anything else other than the screaming.

The screaming was horrible and pain-filled, like all light had been pulled out of the world, such as the grief of a newly widowed woman.

*~.~*

As Takao sat up straight, he knocked heads with someone else.

"Ow..." Takao said, clutching his head in pain.

"Sorry, my mistake I should have noticed that you were waking up," Miyaji said quickly.

Takao peered at him through lowered eyes until he remembered the last dream that he had...the one of Midorima dying.

"Miyaji," Takao tilted his head up to look his senpai in the eyes, "Can you take me to the funeral pyre? I need to see him again," He admitted, "I might go crazy if I don't."

"You remember now, huh, it was alarming when you didn't remember at first, but since you were-

 _Were,_ Takao thought, heart sinking as he realized that he would never see Midorima again.

"-so close to him, we thought it would be better for you to remember it first." Miyaji rattled on.

"I get the point, Miyaji-senpai. Help me get up." Takao swung his feet over the edge his cot, but was held back by Miyaji holding both his arms to the bed. Takao struggled, but Miyaji didn't even try to loosen his grip.

"Takao..." He started, "You don't want to see Midorima. You don't."

"I may not want to, but I have to. And you're not going to stop me," Takao's voice was sounded colder that he expected it to be, but when it came to Midorima, nothing was getting in his way.

He swept his legs to the side, knocking Miyaji's feet out from underneath him before getting out of the cot and running out of the room. He ran down the hall, following the spell of smoke that indicated that Midorima's possessions would be burned.

He ran down to the scent, ignoring the looks of concern and confusion that flashed past as he ran past them.

As he ran into the room that they funeral was taken place Takao stopped dead.

Midorima saw lying on a table, face pale with a huge cut along the length on it. He was in several pieces, cut from stomach to arm, dismembered.

Takao felt a strangled gasp fall from his mouth.  _What had happened?_ _Who_ _had done this to_ _Midorima_ _?!_

Takao could feel a scream rising in his throat, but before it could be let out, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Apparently a knife to the side wasn't enough to take down Akashi," Kimura said with no hesitation, though Takao could see the sadness in his eyes, "They both survived and Akashi had Midorima tortured personally before killing him. We found him in the dungeon."

Takao's legs collapsed beneath him before Kimura could stop him.

"Just how close were you?" Kimura asked, this time showing some hesitation, "This seems like it goes farther than a simple friendship."

Takao reached down and unhooked the ring that he had strapped to his belt, looked at it one more time before slipping it onto his finger.

"We were betrothed." Takao's eyes couldn't move from the table where Midorima lay. He noticed the sharp intake of breath from Kimura, but decided to ignore it.

_It was all his fault. He lost the only thing that he had left. All he had left was a piece of metal._

Takao didn't know how long that he knelt there for, grief too heavy for him to even attempt to move.

He didn't move until he had the sound of pipers, an instrument that, against all expectations, Midorima seemed to love.

Tears streamed down his face before Takao even had time to register that he was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I will update A Sniper and His Fighter soon, I just need to get the revised chapters to my beta.  
> (Working on 12 fanfictions and a drawing for a webtoon that you are doing with your friends is one hell of a bitch, let me tell you.)


End file.
